The typical user of an email application receives many electronic messages a day. For ease of reference, it may be preferred that messages containing a particular type of content (e.g., emails relating to travels, such as rental car bookings, flight tickets, and hotel reservations) are automatically organized and retrievable together, even though these messages themselves do not appear related to one another. As an example, users often like to have messages relating to social network updates (e.g., Jane, a law school friend, recently joined a social networking group for young alumni; and Tim, a co-worker, has just published a vacation photo on his social networking website), grouped together and visually presented together after performing a search for such messages.
Problems exist with offering such a feature, however. One problem is that presenting search results in a generic format causes some pertinent information to be diminished. For example, displaying “Travel” emails in response to a search query for such messages, and listing them in a generic fashion so that the user cannot quickly see the prices for hotels or flights of interest. Another problem is that a user may wish to view search results differently, depending on the content of the electronic messages (e.g., to view social network posts differently from newsletters).
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.